Its This One Thing
by Vicious D. Victoria Slither
Summary: Two floridians get the chance to go to Hogwarts. Draco is definitely wanting one of the two. coughvictoriacough. I'm bad at summaries but I think youll love it
1. Chapter 1

It's This One Thing. Chapter 1: First Meeting code: speech" and thought

Dear Victoria Parks,

You are one of the 5 lucky students able to attend Hogwarts this school year. Your flight to London will be on the 25th of August. Enclosed in this letter are your plane tickets and a list of books and materials needed for your classes. We have based your schedule on the schedule from your other school. There will also be a Hogwarts student waiting at the terminal for you, to show you around London and get acquainted with your surroundings. Good luck and enjoy the rest of your holiday.

Sincerely, Deputy Headmistress Prof. McGonagall

"Holy shit kabobs! (a/n: My trademark!) Mom, Dad, I'm going to Hogwarts!"

I'm running so fast down the stairs I almost fall on my face. My younger sister is almost pummeled to death. Yes! Finally! This is my ideal trip to England! Muahahaha! The best part is, that Nat or Sara won't be coming along! Sweet!

"Mail Motha Fucka" "Tori (my nick name) cant you just change that thing so it wont curse!" My aim alert always annoys my mom. glare. "Sorry mom, but you don't have to listen to it anymore because I'm leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow." Sara finally looks up from the kitchen table, "Lucky! We had that exchange program at my school but I was never picked". "Mom, I'll be upstairs packing". I run up the stairs and speed dial my best friend, Samantha. She always has the best fashion advice for these kinds of things. "What up girl! What's happening!". "Jeez Sam, you don't have to scream! Anyways, I was just accepted into Hogwarts! You have to help me pack!"

"OMG, you're going too Tor? Well then I'll finish packing and I'll come right over! Cool?" "Okay cool, see you in like half an hour. Bye" I hang up the phone and jump wildly onto my bed.

Once I have started to ravage around my room for some clothes, I realize I've forgotten one important detail. Who was going to meet me at the airport? Is it a really hot guy or a girl? I'll have to find out sooner or later.

30 minutes later

Ding Dong! "I've got it mom!" I run down the stairs so fast my brain gets whiplash. "Oh my gosh! You're here, and looking fabulous!" Samantha walks in with a trunk, a huge handbag, backpack and carry on mini suitcase with wheels. They happen to all be in the same Juicy Couture Design. "What is with all of those bags here Sam?" My mother is soo confused. "Didn't you hear Mrs. Parks? I am going to Hogwarts too! And since our flight is tomorrow, I thought I would stay over for the night." "Well, only if your folks are okay with it." "Of course they are, they're in Barbados on vacation and they wanted me to get out of my aunt's hair for a while."

"YESS! Thanks Mom! Come on Sam, you have to see all the cute outfits I picked out already!" We spent the whole rest of the day packing and chatting until dinner.

After dinner, Sam and I watched Beetlejuice (one of my most favorite movies) and actually got up and danced during the 'Day-O' song! We fell asleep after watching an episode of sex and the city. The next morning Sam and I woke up at the butt crack of dawn to get ready for the flight. The flight was actually at 10:15 so we had a lot of time. "Tori! Why did we have to wake up so friggin early?" "Because I didn't want to freak out and be late for the flight. Now have some pancakes and be quiet, I'm trying to watch 'The Wedding Singer'. I'm surprised it's on this early." As we get ready, my older and younger sisters come in with a weird object in their hands: a burrowing owl (look it up if you don't know it!). The owl was actually carrying a small parcel on its foot. I opened it and picked up a gold locket with my name inscribed on the front. When I opened it I saw a picture of the three of us in one of our past Christmas photos about 2 years ago. We are all dressed in a black skirt and red top. It was one of our best pictures together. My sisters and I just got in a big group hug. I knew I would miss them, but I would at least be home for the holidays.

"Thanks you guys! This is really sweet of you to do this." "Well Natalie got the picture and the chain, I got the actual locket." I put it on and it just sparkled, I mean it REALLY sparkled. "Oh yea, whenever you are really happy it sparkles brightly." "Cool!" Sam and I said in unison. "Jinx!"

Sam and I finally pack up all of our stuff and put it in the car. We both have the same amount of luggage so it was hard to fit it all in the trunk. "We're off! Finally, we get to go to Britain!" "Uh Tori, this car ride is going to be 4 hours long. I think you should wait at least 2 hours until you have that much enthusiasm." Sara, my sister, was driving cuz she was going to visit her friend in Atlanta after she drops us off.

4 hours later

"We're here girls! Get your stuff out of the trunk" We run like crazy to the terminal, cuz the flight leaves in 15 minutes and we can't be late. "Are you two the exchange students?" a cheery flight attendant asked as she took our tickets. "Yes, why do you ask?" Sam replies. "Oh no, we've overbooked coach so you will be promoted to first class." "Really? Sweet! Come on Sam let her show us our first class seats." I said this in a very snobbish way and Sam copied the same accent as we talked along the way. "Ahh, the good life. Sam, do you recognize that guy over there?" "Hmm, oh yeah! He was in the daily punctilio a week ago, what's his name? Andy Loom I think his name is." "The Chudley cannons keeper! Yes! I'm going to go over and talk to him." "Tori! Are you for real!" "Yep" I can't believe it's really him! I can't wait to tell the gang back at home! I quickly run down the aisle and sit down at the nearest seat to him. "Are you Andy Loom?" "Yes, do you want an autograph? Or a picture?" "Oh, a picture will suit me just fine. Wait, I'm being an idiot. Sorry I was just so excited. I just want to say that I loved your playing last game and I'm a big fan!" "Thank you for the compliment. I hope to see you later sometime; you seem to be a very nice person. Where do you go to school?" I leaned in closer to him so no one else would hear me. "Hogwarts, and so does she over there. We're some of the new exchange students there." "Cool! You're going to enjoy Hogwarts, I hope, as I did. Well I guess I'll see you a lot since I'm teaching flying there this year." "Really! I guess I'll see you there! Later!" I run back to my seat b/c the plane is about to take off. "He's teaching flying at Hogwarts this year I can't believe it!"

(A/n: I would love to describe the plane ride but that would just take forever! I hope you like the rest of the chappie!)

A bunch of hours later

We get off the plane and head towards baggage claim. We each have to have our own little luggage cart. It took a while to get our luggage because they put it in the back of the plane. Once we finally get our stuff, Sam and I say goodbye to Andy as he heads in the other direction. As we walk out onto the sidewalk I see none other than Draco Malfoy himself holding a sign that says : Parks and James (a/n their last names). "Oh Biscuit! Isn't that Draco Malfoy? I heard he is horrible!" Sam is almost in agony as she is saying this. "Well dip me in shit and roll me in breadcrumbs!" We hesitantly walk over to Draco. "Are you the two girls? Not as bad as I thought." he actually said that out loud! "Hello, I'm Victoria and this is Samantha. We're from Tallahassee, Florida." "Whatever, just get your things and put them in the ministry car." The car was awesome! It wasn't a car, but a limo! A huge limo! It had a plasma TV and sound system with radio. As soon as I saw the CD player I grabbed my bag and looked for a cd. I found a mixed cd with a lot of hip hop songs on it. I put it in and the first song was 'Just a lil bit'. As soon as it started we swung with the music. Malfoy was entirely freaked out! He had no idea what we were doing. "What the hell are you doing! If you want to listen to that music then you should just go to the Rampart Club in downtown London but don't do it here!" "Party pooper!"Sam grumbled. "So, what's your name?"wait, that was a stupid question. "My name is Draco Malfoy." "What the heck is that, Latin? What does it mean?" "It means Dragon Bad-Faith. I know, it is kind of… different"

Sometime later

"So, how long do you have to stay with us", I asked Draco. "I can leave you after the feast." "That sucks", I quietly muttered. "What did you say?" "Nothing, nothing at all" I have to be with this guy for five days! At least I have Sam with Me. "Hey Draco, um, where is Sam." I couldn't see her anywhere. "She's over there flirting with the shopkeeper". Not AGAIN Sam!. "Hey Tori, I'm gonna stay with Daniel for today. You don't mind do you?" I can't believe her! She's makin' me stay with this weird guy! I mouthed 'You Owe Me!' to Sam and left with Draco. "So, Parks," "Please, call me Victoria.it would be too weird if he started calling me Tori We call each other by our first names where I come from." "Okay, Victoria, you a pureblood? "No, I'm half witch a quarter mermaid and a quarter muggle". "Did you just say a quarter mermaid?" "What? You don't believe me?" "Oh shit!" "What!" "I forgot to name my new owl! I've always liked the name Marina. I'll name her that." "So, Victoria, where do you want to go." "Ooh ooh, can we go to the Tower of London?" "All right, just for today."

"Driver, to the Tower of London." When we got to the tower, two tickets just popped out of the head of the front passenger seat. I grabbed them and got out of the car and headed to the gate. First we went to see the Crown Jewels; Draco actually said that some of the jewels displayed looked like the ones at his manor! As we exit the tower I ask a Beefeater (look it up!) what the most haunted tower is, he replies "Salt Tower (a/n: I went in it!) Even dogs won't go in there; I'll lead you to it. "Great! Um, why don't the dogs go inside?" "Some say it's the high stairs, but I think the dogs can sense the ghosts in salt tower."

Tbc. Thanks for reading guys, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! Review! Review! Please!


	2. Slap!

Chapter 2

A/N: about victoria's lineage- her dad is pure wizard and her mom is half mermaid and half muggle

. I'll explain more later in the story.

Enjoy!

Draco and I were climbing the tall steps up to salt tower when I loose my footing and fall on top of draco. Surprisingly I land straddled on draco! "Geroff me you bint!". "What did you just call me?!?! A bint? Oh now you're gonna get it!". "I'd like to see you try!". I get up, grab him by his shirt and socked him right in the eye. He staggers up, holding his eye with his right hand. When he lowered it he had a huge black eye. "Serves you right!" "I cant believe you hit me! You're going to pay for that!". "Whatever! Just don't call me any names . If you do it again, I'll make you wish you were never born!" Draco mumbled something incoherent, all I could here was "stupid", "American" and "fuckwit". After that little fight we continued going upstairs to salt tower.

When we got there it was so creepy! There were engravings on the wall of the people who were tortured and died in that room. After two minutes in there, I grabbed draco and headed back downstairs. We were leaving the Tower of London when draco stopped in his tracks. There were four teenagers in line to get in. One, a girl with bushy brown hair, a boy and a girl with fiery red hair and a boy I recognized as Harry Potter. He sauntered over towards them and said, "What are you doing here mudblood?" SLAP!

Tbc

Please review!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: what the F&%K?!?

Draco's P.O.V.

What is it today? Get smacked by teenage girls day?! "What the HELL granger!" I screamed at the dirty mudblood. "Serves you right, ferret!" I hate it when they call me that. "Go and …" I was cut off by that weird American girl.

Tori's P.O.V.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! What in the hell is going on here?! Have you lost your minds? You're all going to get us in to trouble in front of the normies!" They all stared at me then, especially the red headed guy. "Yea, we got to find a more private place", the supposed Harry Potter looking guy answered back. Then it hit me, the limo! "Where's that limo? We could go in there." They nodded, but Draco looked extremely miserable, then finally nodded in assent. We all walked out the front gates to the car parked outside on the curb. They all piled in and I was the last, so I shut the door.

"Okay, so… who are you?" the brunette asked me, the group started staring at me again. "My name is Victoria Whitney, you can call me Victoria, I am from the U.S. and I'm one of the exchange students going to Hogwarts this year. Who are you guys?" The Harry Potter-esque guy started introducing them starting with himself, "I'm Harry Potter, these are me mates, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and My Gir- my friend Ginny Weasley who is Ron's sister." I nodded at each person as they were being introduced. "So…" I replied. "You know Draco?" Their expressions were priceless; they looked like they just swallowed something hot but couldn't spit it out. "Yes, well, Malfoy goes to Hogwarts with us." The girl named Ginny responded. "Ohhhh, I got it, I didn't know you were such good friends," I replied sarcastically. Ron and Harry turned a light shade of green when I said that. "Well since I'm head girl, I think we should take you 'round London, we know all the best places to shop." Draco looked happy when Hermione said that, he could probably leave me now. "Of Course 'Draco' should come too." He nearly fainted at that. "Wait! My best friend Sam is here too. We need to go and get her!" I flipped out my cell and speed dialed her number before anyone could say something.

"Hey girl," Sam answered brightly. "Hey Sam, where you at? I met a bunch of people; you need to come hang with us." Where we would go, I wondered. "Hold on Sam, hey guys where are we going to go?" I held the phone from my head as they had a group huddle. "We're going to Diagon Alley. Where is your friend?" Hermione asked me, so I had to put the phone back to my mouth. "I'm at the Tate Modern with Daniel, come pick us up!" Sam must really like this guy. "Alright, we'll be there in a few, I'll call you when we get there, okay?" The rest of the group looked skeptical about this Daniel guy. "See ya, Tori!" I flipped the phone closed and put in back in my pocket. "Driver, to the Tate Modern Museum please!" The driver nodded and put the car into gear. "So, what is this Diagon Alley place?" I asked. "Well," said Ron. "It's one of the best places in the wizarding world to get stuff, they have wicked good brooms and supplies for classes, and robes too." He smiled back at me. "That sounds awesome. Can we go in the Tate before we go there though? I've always wanted to go," I looked at the group pleading. "Sure, we haven't been in it either."

We sat in awkward silence on the way to the museum, so I tried to break the ice. "What year are you guys in? You look like seniors, but that's just a guess." They all looked a little confused, except for Hermione. "In America, instead of using numbers for the years you're in, they use names. The seniors are the seventh years, juniors are the sixth years, sophomores are the fifth years and freshmen are the fourth years, is that right Victoria?" she looked back at me expectantly. "That's right, when we start school we are about five, and it goes from kindergarten, first, second, third and so on until eighth grade, then we reach High School, and that's where we start using the names." Everyone looked completely confused. "It's really not as complicated as it sounds," the driver interrupted, "We have arrived at the Tate Modern."


	4. Authors note

Authors Note

Thanks for reading my first story ever! I know its only three small chapters, but I have the rest of the summer to write more stuff. I promise this next chapter will be longer, funnier and all together awesome! Enjoy.

p.s. pleeeeeeze review!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
